Trouble
by Dark Destiny
Summary: A song fic set to Coldplay's "Trouble"


"Trouble" by Coldplay is not my property and Zim is not mine as well. What a shock. lyrics   
  
are **  
  
*oh no, I see *  
  
It was a sunny day. The sun in all it's glory gave light to the earth. The earth, in turn  
  
Basked in the light, not allowing a single cloud to block its magnificence. However, not  
  
Even the sun's powerful rays can stop sadness. Some of the saddest things happen on  
  
Bright and sunny days.  
  
*a spiderweb is tangled up with me *  
  
So it was that on the bright and sunny day a funeral had occurred. It was a small  
  
Ceremony not many attended. The deceased did not have many friends. All but one of the  
  
few who had attended had departed, for it was not they who would forever dwell in that  
  
Cemetery. The girl stood at the foot of the fresh churned earth.  
  
*and I lost my head *   
  
"I guess This is good bye." her voice was a whisper barely understandable, not that anyone  
  
Was listening. The girl hesitated. "I.." Then continued "I'm sorry. Sorry that i was so  
  
angry."  
  
*and thought of all the stupid things I'd said*  
  
her head was tilted forward her violet hair casting shadows to hide her eyes. She paused  
  
Again struggling to express her feelings. Trying not to remember.   
  
*oh no, what's this? *  
  
Something slowly crawled from the shadows to reflect the light. She shook her head  
  
Violently to rid her self of it.   
  
*a spiderweb and I'm caught in the middle *  
  
"I didn't meant it." Time passed slowly ever onward. Events of the past week has woven a  
  
trap that she could not escape.   
  
*so I turned to run*  
  
  
  
She turned from the headstone not wanting to believe not wanting to read it again. She  
  
wanted to leave more then ever. however, the trap was sprung and although she longed to  
  
Go forth from the morbid graveyard she could not.  
  
*and thought of all the stupid things I'd done*  
  
Memories were the silken threads that bound her there and they were not ready to  
  
Unravel. Not yet. His words wouldn't let her go.  
  
*and I never meant to cause you trouble*  
  
"Why are you always ruining everything Dib?!" She said the words again  
  
*and I never never meant to do you wrong*  
  
"everything word you say just causes me more pain." she remembered every insult  
  
*ah, well if I ever caused you trouble *  
  
"Your very presence destroys any pleasure i might have in life." the ones said to his face  
  
*oh no I never meant to do you harm *  
  
"But his voice fills me with a terrible rage!" "the ones said behind his back"  
  
*oh no, I see *  
  
She pulled her self back to the present. To the grave. "I didn't want this." She fell to her  
  
knees  
  
*a spiderweb and it's me in the middle *  
  
"no matter what i said i didn't" The stench of the hospital still clung to her and no matter  
  
How she scrubbed it wouldn't go away. The stench of death. It taunted her.   
  
*so I twist and turn *  
  
She hadn't slept since that night. She didn't think she would ever sleep well again.  
  
Every time she tried she would hear the sounds and see the lights. When she closed her  
  
eyes she would see the lights. The flashing lights of the police and the ambulance. The  
  
distant lights that had grown so fast and stopped so suddenly. She heard the Crack and  
  
Thud. Heard the sirens. heard his voice.   
  
*but here am I in my little bubble*  
  
it was as if she wasn't there. she wasn't the small girl holding her older brother in her lap  
  
Pleading for someone to help. For god to help. She was not that girl. Her brother did not  
  
die.   
  
*singing and I never meant to cause you trouble *  
  
"Don't worry Dib you'll be all right."  
  
"Gaz..."  
  
*and I never meant to do you wrong *  
  
"someone will help. Oh God please help. HELP"  
  
"Gaz..please.."  
  
*ah, well if I ever caused you trouble *  
  
"No don't speak. Just hold on."  
  
"I.. I never meant to cause you trouble."   
  
*oh no I never meant to do you harm*  
  
Those words that had shattered her world. His last words.   
  
*they spun a web for me *  
  
He didn't understand.  
  
*they spun a web for me*  
  
He didn't know.   
  
*they spun a web for me*  
  
Those words had trapped her. Those words had killed her like the bug trapped in the  
  
Spiders web. She would forever be buried at the foot of his grave. She got up slowly not  
  
bothering to wipe the tears that flowed freely. "No, Dib you didn't cause me trouble. No i  
  
did that myself." She turned and slowly because she couldn't run and couldn't really  
  
Leave, walked away.   
  
For those of you eagerly anticipatin the next chapter of Code name: Dark Death.. this will have   
  
to hold you, I am having "trouble" writing the chapters in timeline order. 


End file.
